siivagunnerfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Mr Rental
Mr Rental is a furniture/appliance rental service based in Australia and New Zealand that allows people to rent out furniture and return it for a drastically lower cost than purchasing the piece of furniture. Rips Mr Rental mostly shows up in rips with a video component to them, usually with crude Microsoft Paint-style artwork and limited animation. In these rips, Mr Rental will always be seen running something over with his car or crashing into something, usually intentionally. Mr Rental's most common recurrences are in rips of Looney Tunes for the Game Boy, in which Rental will be involved in a black-and-white animated skit styled after Looney Tunes cartoons, and in Mr Rental: The Video Game ''rips. (Note that the latter is not a real game.) Mr Rental is voiced by Microsoft Sam, a text-to-speech voice included by Microsoft starting with Windows 2000 that became a meme because of the way it pronounces certain words. Mr Rental rips are made by NBGMusic. Appearance and personality Mr Rental has a curly hair, chubby posture, and a head about the size of his torso. He wears a blue shirt with white undershirt and a black tie, and black trousers alongside black shoes. He is apparently five feet tall and 127 pounds. As portrayed in the ''Looney Tunes rips, Mr Rental is a helpful and kind person, who believes that GRAND DAD and GRAND MA (The Simpsons, represented by Homer Simpson) can live together in harmony, and asks if Soulja Boy is alright after he accidentally ran him over with his car. Mr Rental's other portrayal is, however, far from the Looney Tunes ''rips' version of him. Mr Rental as portrayed in ''Mr Rental: The Video Game rips is a reckless driver obsessed with "dank memes", and later becomes a serial killer wielding a Remington 870 Express Tactical who believes that mashups are an anathema to dank memes and must be destroyed. In Behind the Scenes - Mr Rental: The Video Game, it was revealed this character is actually Mr Own, with the actual Mr Rental being the one from the Looney Tunes rips. This is confirmed once again in Title Theme & Ending - 7 GRAND DAD, when a Mr Own billboard is seen where the text briefly switches to "Ban all mashups." It should be noted that Mr Own once bought a phone outright, while Mr Rental believes that only chumps buy outright. The Mashup Crusade Storyline A stream held on August 14th, 2016 had SiIvaGunner declare that mashups are no longer considered high quality, accompanied by a video of Mr. Rental (actually Mr. Own) going on a rampage after hearing a bad All Star mashup, killing off mashup characters before ultimately putting a bomb in the "High Quality Rip HQ" "mashup room". While his crusade against mashups were mostly overlooked after the rip, Mr Rental appears as the singer of Unknown From M. E. (10th Anniversary Edition), in which Mr Rental sings Unknown From M.E., with the lyrics modified to demonstrate his viewpoints regarding dank memes and his crusade against mashups, unwittingly mashing up the song with the first part of The Flintstones theme music and Snow halation. When he found out that he spawned a mashup, he committed suicide out of the realization that he violated his own agenda. Fans believed that he was dead for real, and his crusade against mashups was ultimately fruitless. Mr Rental, however, returned in a reupload of the "Title Screen (Demo) - Super Mario 3D Land" rip, where after ten seconds, he shoots the image three times and says "Ban. All. Mashups.". Mr Rental also appears in "Intro Title / Minigame Theme - Barbie Horse Adventures: Blue Ribbon Race". The EAS alert's description of the serial killer matches up with his physical appearance, and he appears after the message itself is over, apparently having hijacked the EAS alert. Mr Rental also briefly appears in silhouette form in Title Theme (Unused) - Garry's Mod. He answers a call from Carl Johnson after he and the Grove Street Families successfully stopped some Ballas from uploading a mashup to the SiIvaGunner channel (revealing that Mr Rental is not alone in his crusade and that he does rent outside help), telling CJ that they will be "greatly compensated" for their efforts. The general consensus was that Mr. Rental/Mr.Own died in the rip "Slider - Super Mario 64 DD". An ending to this storyline was planned, where the Looney Tunes and the MS Paint universes collapsed, but it was cancelled, as revealed in "Behind the Scenes - Mr Rental: The Video Game". Mr Rental also appeared in January 2017, with the video "A "Hard Day's Work" - Mr Rental: The Video Game". External links * The Mr Rental FaceBook page Category:Memes Category:Characters